Unified
by Dalakh
Summary: Trance and Harper finally realise how they feel for each other and things esculate from then on...
1. Runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Andromeda Characters they belong to Tribuane Entertainment. I'm just playing with them cos i got mega bored please don't sue cos i'm only a kid and i haven't got enough money to pay you with even if you did. The song belong to The Corrs. I only borrowed it.  
Summary: I personally (despite what i write in my stories) think that Trance and Harper secretly love each other-but haven't told each other. If you get what i mean...Any way, so i've dedicated these stories to the two of them. Oh and it's set whenever you want it to be set cos it doesn't really matter. // = thoughts _italics_ = song words   
Rating: Not very high. Probably about a PG or PG-13 depends i guess, on your point of view.  
Archive: Yes please but [ask me][1] first please!  
Feedback: You KNOW that i LOVE [feedback][1] so ppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee send me comments of ANY kind!!!  


Runaway

  


"Kay then. See ya later Trance babe!" Harper waved good-bye to Trance and headed off to bed.  
"Yeah, see you tommorow Harper!" Trance waved back and turned back to her plants.  


//Why does he have SUCH a nice arse?//  
Walking over to a flower bed of pansies Trance tended them while her thoughts carried on wondering, //And, why is he SO fit -i mean his abs are perfect! OH?!// Quickly she wiped the excess water off her hand. It had overflowed while she had been thinking. //The way his clothes hang -oh my god. But he STILL thinks that i'm so, so naive! And I'm not! I wish i could tell him every thing. He'd be fascinated! All about my planet, my people, the animals...// Getting up she continued to day-dream all the way back to her room. As she entered the lights automatically switched on and she glided across the floor to a computer panel and turned on a music file. Slumping into an inflatable chair Trance smiled slightly as she looked at her room and the song words highlighed her situation.  
Trances' room was decorated pink ribbons, like the ones in her hair, and tasteful fairy lights along the ceiling. The bed was lined with light red and sky blue sheets and pillows.  
Dark yelllow bean-bags and lime green inflatable chairs were placed carefully around, while white ribbons hung from the walls and plants sat on little purple tables that had beads hanging down to the ground.  
Slowly, the words started to fade in:  


_Say it's true, theres nothing like me and you,  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too  
I will runaway,  
I would runaway with you,  
I would runaway with you,  
Cos i have, fallen in love with you,   
No never, never gonna stop falling in love with you.  
_

Close the door, lay down on the floor,  
And by candle-light, make love to me through the night.  
Cos i have runaway, I have runaway,  
I have runaway, runaway with you.  
The words filtered through her consiousness and she began to think of Harper again, //The way he talks,his sarcasm can have me on the floor laughing my tail off, his cool clothes, his, his anything and everything! I think, I think **I'm** falling in love with **you** Harper.//  


_ Cos I have fallen in love with you,  
No never, never gonna stop falling in love with you.  
_

I have runaway,  
I would runaway, I would runaway with you.  


Cos I have fallen in love with you,  
No never, never gonna stop falling in love with you.  


As the song drew to a close Trance crawled into bed. Soon the only sound was the sound of her breathing and the only light was being emitted from a single, independant lava lamp. A single though echoed through he mind as she drifted off to sleep,  
//I really do love him. I really do.//  


  


Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee send me [feedback][1] cos i LOVE feed back!!!!  


  


   [1]: mailto: lucysmeth@aol.com



	2. Flying Without Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Andromeda Characters they belong to Tribuane Entertainment. I'm just playing with them cos i got mega bored please don't sue cos i'm only a kid and i haven't got enough money to pay you with even if you did. The song belong to Westlife. I only borrowed it.  
Summary: I personally (despite what i write in my stories) think that Trance and Harper secretly love each other-but haven't told each other. If you get what i mean...Any way, so i've dedicated these stories to the two of them. Oh and it's set about a day after [**Runaway**][1]. // = thoughts _italics_ = song words   
Rating: Not very high. Probably about a PG or PG-13 depends i guess, on your point of view.  
Archive: Yes please but [ask me][2] first please!  
Feedback: You KNOW that i LOVE [feedback][2] so ppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee send me comments of ANY kind!!!  
SEQUEL:Yup this is a sequel to [**Runaway**][1]

Flying Without Wings

  


"Harper?!" Trance rounded a corner at top speed and ran straight into Harper, "Sorry, i didn't see you."  
"S'ok. What are **you** doing up this early? It's 6 in the morning."  
"Well, err." Trance stuttered as she tryed to come up with a plausible excuse until she hit the jackpot, "What are **you** doing up at 6 in the morning."  


Instant role-reversal, Andromeda observed the awarkwardness transfer from Trance to Harper and almost started laughing inside her circuits.** She** knew what **both** of them had been doing...  


"Uhhh. Can't say?" Harper looked sheepishly at Trance, //Damn! Why'd I have to run into Trance right now? Am I going red? Oh please god no! Not the blushing!"// It was true. A red tinge was beginning to fill his cheeks, "How about this. I won't ask what you were doing if you don't ask what I was doing -deal?"  


"Done!" relieved Trance quickly left the scene. She had left in such a hurry however, that she had failed to notice that Harper had kept one hand behind hs back the whole time...  


//Funny. She looked almost, almost glad that i wasn't gonna ask what she was doing! Gee, she looked almost as embarrassed too. Ahh well Seamus she's still gorgeous no matter what!// Harper carried on walking towards his room concealing his package by tucking half of it into his pants beneath his shirt. Finally he reached his destination: a none-to-tidy room full of what can only decribed as "stuff". Reaching under his bed he pulled out a small stasis chamber, getting out his package he carefully un-wrapped it. It was a collection of flowers from the Hydroponics Bay. After placing them softly into the stasis unit he pushed it back under the bed -out of sight.  
Striding over to a custom built music system, he opted for the computer to select a file at random and promtly collapsed onto a sofa.  


Harpers room was very different to Trances in one major way. His **wasn't** tidy. Posters of semi-naked woman (alien and human), heavy metal bands and rock groups covered the walls, while tools, half-finished projects and junk littered the floor until it was barely visable. A blue sofa was infront of the sound system while it's friend (the other blue sofa) had been pushed to one side to make more floor room. An un-made bed also sat in a corner, dark blue sheets that were supposed to be covering slightly thinner light blue sheets instead lay twisted and crumpled in a heap at the bottom.  


//Hmm, Trance has a **really** fine body, not to mention a wicked tail!//  
As the song started Harper leant back and listened, having never heard it before.  


_ Everyone's looking for that something,  
One thing that makes it all complete,   
You find it in the strangest places,   
Places you never knew it could be.  
_

Some find it in the face of their children,   
Some find it in their lovers eyes,   
Who can deny the joy it brings,   
When you find that special thing,   
You're flying without wings.   
//Where the hell is this song from? It's alright i suppose. But i wonder where Trance was heading? Oh god i hope she wasn't going to Hydroponics! She'll have a fit!!!//  


_ Some find a cheer in every morning,   
Some in the solitary night, You find it in the words of others, Some find it to make you laugh.  
_

You find it in the deepest friendships, The kind you cherish, all your life.  
And when you know how much that means,   
You've found that special thing,   
You're flying without wings.  


The song finished and Harper got and paced the room as he contemplated what he was about to do and the song words, //"But what if she says no? What if she hates me for it? What if it ruins our friendship? I'd **DIE**!!! Everyone else would gang up on me. Dylan and Beka would kill me -slowly!!! Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean c'mon Seamus. Why the hell would Trance go to dinner with YOU?"//  


"Or, maybe you could just actually do it!!" Andromeda (the hologram) appeared behind Harper, who in turn, span round.  


"Excuse me? Don't you knock?"  


"Oh yes Harper. But this is the hologram version -I can't."  


"Ha ha. Couldn't you have waited till the morning, then Rommie could've knocked!"  


"Maybe. Maybe not. But you might have already made up your mind by then. So i'm hear to tell you now. Don't worry about what Trance says to your, umm, question."  


Shocked Harper stared at Holo-Rommie, "How'd you know what I was thinking?!"  


"Perhaps you should think in your head?" Holo-Rommie suggested,  


"Oh," Looking embarrassed Seamus sat down.  


"Look Harper I see and hear every thing that goes on in this ship. And I say that you shouldn't worry about what Trance will say okay? She's not asleep either by the way. She's on the command deck." And with that last comment holo-rommie blinked out of exisitance like a light bulb.  


Grinning, Harper took out the flowers and sprinted towards the command deck, all his worries forgotten.  


  


Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee send me [feedback][2] cos i LOVE feed back!!!!  


  


   [1]:  http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/spacekiddy/Runaway.html
   [2]: mailto: lucysmeth@aol.com



	3. Truely, Madly, Deeply

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Andromeda Characters they belong to Tribuane Entertainment. I'm just playing with them cos i got mega bored please don't sue cos i'm only a kid and i haven't got enough money to pay you with even if you did. The song belongs to Savage Garden. I only borrowed it.  
Summary: I personally (despite what i write in some of my stories) think that Trance and Harper secretly love each other-but haven't told each other. If you get what i mean...Any way, so i've dedicated these stories to the two of them. Oh and it's set whenever you want it to be set cos it doesn't really matter. // = Harpers thoughts **= Trances' thoughts _italics_ = song words   
Rating: Not very high. Probably about a PG-13 depends i guess, on your point of view.  
Archive: Yes please but [ask me][1] first please!  
Feedback: You KNOW that i LOVE [feedback][1] so ppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee send me comments of ANY kind!!!  


I'd just like to apologise in advance for all of the REALLY corney lines and probably bad spelling!!!! :)  


* * *

Truely, Madly, Deeply

  


As Harper skidded to a halt on the command deck Trance looked up from her console. Clasping the flowers tightly behind his back Harper started talking before he lost all of his confidence.  
"Uhh, hi Trance." //Please stop looking at me like i'm some kind of freak!//  
"I was just wondering what you were doing up this early. Especially since you didn't tell me what you were doing, despite what i said, i still want to know. Oh great, now i'm babling." A blush hit Harper with such force that his face was almost the same color as a few of the flowers.  


"What are you blushing for Harper?" **you should do it more often, it makes **you** 'cute' ** "Aren't geniuses supposed to babble?"  


"Only,"   
//Here goes Seamus, stick with it now.//  
"When we're with someone we **really** like." However, when she didn't slap him and call him an idiot he carried on, a little more encouraged, "Umm, you see Trance I like you a lot, i mean more than **any** body else i have ever met before in my life. You're amazing. You're interesting, funny, **very** smart, not to mention extremely beautiful..." He paused to take a breather, "I want **you** to be **my** purple sparkly babe, Trance Gemini." //Phew, glad **thats** over. Now the ultimate test. Does she slap me, or doesn't she?//  


**Oh my god! He loves me too! Thank you thank you thank you!!!**  


"And I want **you** to be **my** cool super genius, Seamus Harper. I've never felt the is strongly for anyone before either. I can't stand it when you're sick, when you're on another ship, when you're anywhere but here on this ship, with me."  
Gobsmacked, and (for once) at a loss for words Harper managed to string 2 sentences together.  


"Will you still love me, even when i say i got these from the Hydroponics Bay? I was really, like, gentle." Holding onto the flowers tightly he pulled them out from behind his back.  


"Oh Harper, they're beautiful! Of course i still love you silly!" **You'd have to blow up the entire universe before i stopped.** she added silently.  


"Really? I put roses in cos back in the 20th century on Earth men gave red roses to the women they loved . And the rest, i just thought they looked nice, sorta anyway."  
//Great Harper, you're babbling again. The last time you did it this much was when she came back from the dead!//  


"Harper?" 

"Ya?" 

"Shut up." Using his moment of surprise, she leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  


"Ya know, that's an **excellent** way to shut me up. But I've gotta finish what I was gonna do, I found this song in the Andromedas' history archives and i thought it described evrything pretty well it's called umm, Truely, Madly, err.."  


"Deeply -by Savage Garden?" Trance finished for him, "I was looking through the archives earlier on too. It describes what i feel for you, shall we play it?"  


That's what I was planing to do." Then, grinning like a Chesire cat he he deliberatly leant across Trance and put an arm around her waist while he tapped some controls.  


"If you don't wipe that grin off your face soon I might have to it for you..." Threatened Trance,  


"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that if it's any thing like shuting me up."  
Walking over to the pilots seat Harper sat down and motioned for her to sit in his lap: which Trance gladly did.  
With her head resting on his shoulder, they sat, contented, as the music began to play.  


_ I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truely, Madly, Deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
_

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  


I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me  


"Actually, I want to **sit** like this forever." Harper whispered,  
"So do I. Forever and ever." Harper pulled her closer as the song continued.  


_ And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
_

The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you.  


"I got my wish." Trance said as she smoothed a crease out of his shirt,  


"I'll get mine as soon as my girlfriend is sitting with me on one of the best ships ever built -oh wait i am." Replied Harper, speaking softly into her hair as he stroked it, 

_ I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me  
_

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come  


I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truely, Madly, Deeply do  


I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea,  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me  


The song faded out leaving the pair sitting peacefully in the pilots chair. That is, until Screen Rommie appeared on (amazingly enough) the view screen.  
"I just thought the two of you might like to know, everybody is on their way here for the morning briefing. So you might want to go out and come in again -if you know what i mean."  


"Yeah, thanks for the heads up Andromeda." thanked Harper and she disappeared, "Well it's up to you doll. Do you want them to know now or wait a bit?"  


"I'd actually rather wait a bit." Trance turned to face him, "I'll say that i've come from the Hydroponics Bay and you can..."  


"Say that i've just got up." Smiling, he kissed her and left to head towards his quarters, "See ya in a minute baby!"  


"Bye Harper!"  


  
**10 minutes later...  
**

  
"Hello Mr. Harper, glad you could make it." Commented Dylan while Harper walked in.  
Everyday everyone met up on the command deck to see what needed and didn't need to be done. And he, was late.  


"Yeah, sorry bout that boss. But ya know us geniuses -we need our thinking sleep!"  


"I would've thought that **you** would need beauty sleep more than any thing else Harper." retorted Beka, in her usual, friendly manner.  


"Ha ha. Not funny. Besides, have **you** looked in a mirror lately?" Leaning against a console Harper looked Trance in the eye and grinned again,   
//Is it me, or is she even more beautiful now than she was 10 minutes ago?//  


Harper paid no attention to the meeting and was rather startled to realise that everyone else had left the room and that Trance was only a few milimetres away from him,  


"Did you hear **any thing** i just said?" Trance had her hands on her hips and was pretending to look annoyed,  


"Uhh, yes?"  


"Well thats interesting. Because i didn't say anything. You're not getting sick again are you?"  


"Only love sick baby."  


"Well, can you drag your-self to the Hyroponics Bay to help me with something? I said there was something that needed fixing."  


//Is it me or is there a hint of, **mischief** in her eyes???//  
"Oh really? And what would that be?"  


"The fact that I had to pretend that we weren't going out for a full 10 minutes."  


"Ahh well, we can't have that now can we?" Taking her hand they strolled down to the Hydroponics whre nobody would find them.  


Inside, Andromeda smiled.  


  


   [1]: mailto: lucysmeth@aol.com



	4. An Interlude

Never gonna be the same again "C'Mon, quick! Rev's comin!" Harper whispered, 

The young couple raced out of the Hydroponics Bay, giggling like children as they crawled in a crawl space.

"Where so we go?" Trance murmured as Rev walked past their hiding spot.

"The command deck, it's 2 in the morning –no body will be up except Rev!"

***

**__**

Earlier that day…

"There's something going on with those two." Observed Beka as Trance and Harper walked out of the Mess Hall together, okay _that_ wasn't exactly unusual, but the fact that each and every single time they went to the Hydroponics' Bay? That was extremely out of the ordinary for Harper.

"Tell me about it. They've been acting strange for nearly a month now." Agreed Dylan,

"I too have noticed something." Added Rev,

"Tyr, Rommie? Have either of you noticed anything?" asked Dylan, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes." Came Tyrs' short reply,

"Uhhh, sort of." Ventured Rommie, #But if you knew the context they wouldn't seem to be acting strange at all. Though, they can't keep it a secret forever.#

"I say," Beka grinned, "We need to catch them out."

"At what?" Tyr and Dylan asked in unison,

"I dunno, whatever it is that they're up to."

"Or we could threaten them. I that that works best." Tyr stated. Every body gave him a dirty look.

"We need to get them off-guard." Dylan pointed out –ignoring Tyrs' last comment.

  
"And where they can't escape," added Beka,

"And it's better if they're together." Added Dylan, then as an after thought, "Rommie can you check your records and see what time they're usually up to: together that is."

#Oh great! I can't very well lie to Dylan. ESPECIALLY Dylan –of all people. He's my captain, he's gorgeous, and clothes hang on him indescribably well. Sorry guys you've got to come out and tell them#

"Checking………….on average they are together till 2 in the morning."

"Right then. Who is normally up at that time?" said Valentine, looking at Rev. "Rev?"

"I will go along with this as long as no harm comes to either of them."

"Rev please. Why on Dylans silver ship would we want to hurt them?" scorned Beka as she gestured for every body to come closer, "Okay, so here's what we do…"

And so the plan was formulated. Later on that night at 2 in the morning that would check that the 2 suspects were still together and lure them to the command deck. Here, everyone would be waiting, except Rev –he would come in later seeing as he was the one who would 'force' Trance and Harper out of Hydroponics.

***

**__**

later on…(where we were at the beginning!)…

The young couple fell into the command deck laughing like school children,

"Do you think he heard us?" giggled Trance,

"Nah, couldn't have!" Harper laughed.

"Humprh!" Dylan cleared his throat and stepped out of the shadows,

  
"What are you doing here Dylan?" exclaimed Harper; "It's 2 in the morning!"

  
"I could ask you two the same question." Retorted Dylan.

"S'free ship."

"MY free ship Mr. Harper."

"Whatever. Who's the freakin genius that keeps it working though? Me!" Harper pointed out,

"Good point. Now, what are you two doing up here at this time?" Dylan Hunt pushed the question.

  
Looking at each other and sensing the same thing they span round and started to sprint towards the door: only to be blocked by Beka and Tyr.

"What's going on guys?" asked Trance,

"We wanna know what the** HELL** you two have been up to just lately." Said Beka, making sure they couldn't get past her.

"Wha, what? Nothings going on!" stammered Harper,

"Uh-huh, doubtful. We checked with Andromedas' and Rommies' records," Dylan stepped closer to the group,

"Isn't that the same thing?" interrupted Trance,

"Sort of, anyway. **You** two have been up together until all hours almost every night in Hydroponics. You certainly never used too Mr. Harper." Hunt continued.

"Oops-e-daisy." Trance whispered.

"Harper what do we say?"

"Uhhh, ha I got it. I'll be as arrogant and sarcastic as possible?"  


"Oh yeah, great plan Shay."  


"Here goes," then, continuing in a louder voice he continued, "What, so now it's illegal to spend some time with your best friend?"  


"No, it's not granted. But, when you start picking flowers and playing songs to each other it gets to be a bit more than that." Rommie walked onto to the Command Deck followed by Rev,  


"ROMMIE! YOU PROMISED!!!" Harper and Trance yelled,  


"No, _I_ didn't. I just gave you hints when the you may have gotten caught."  


"WHAT??!!" now it was the others turn to be surprised,  


Carrying on, ignoring Beka and Dylan Rommie said, "Look, the two of you can't keep it a secret forever."  


"WHAT?" Dylan and Beka were starting to get frustrated now,  


"Uuuhh, ummm. Help?" Trance squeaked. 

"Right back at ya baby-doll." murmered Harper 

"Either they hear it from you or they hear it from me. It's your choice." 

"Alright, alright. But, you guys have gotta promise not to yell or shout at us or give us any lectures." Harper insisted, 

"Deal." agreed Beka. 

"Wish me luck!" giving Trance a warm smile Harper began, "For like a month now, uhhh ha. Can the ground open up and swallow me now?"  


"Spit it out boy." ground out Tyr, 

"Kay. Me and Trance have been going out. Y'know -like, seeing each other." he finished quicky. 

"FINALLY!" Dyaln and Beka smiled, "Have you only just realised?" continued Beka. However, at the confused looks on their faces Dyaln explained what she meant.   


"It's obvious how the two of you feel about each other." 

"So no lectures?" checked Harper, 

"And no yelling?" added Trance. 

"No." 

"Cool." 

However Tyr being Tyr had to have his Nietchien view and of course -point it out. "The two of you are not of the same species." 

"Your point being what Tyr?" asked Trance, 

"My point is that _he_ is a boy. A puny, insignificant, worthless human boy. Any you are, you." 

"So...what?" Asked Harper stepoing up to th larger man. 

"It doesn't make sense." 

"Do you think we're s'posed to give a damn Tyr?!" 

"Harper. Everybody is entitle to their own opinion -even if it's an insulting one." Trance said trying to calm her boyfriend down. 

"Tyr, sense has no place when love is involved. You should know that." Dylan intervined, 

"Look, I hate to interrupt this but, I'm going to bed." said Beka as she turned and left the Command Deck. 

"Me too." agreed Rommie, yawning. 

"I must also rest." said Rev Bem. 

"Tyr?" Dylan asked. It was more of a statement than a question. 

Grudgingly Tyr nodded his head and followed the others. 

"I'm going to bed too. I want you two to get some sleep okay?" 

"Yes dad." replied the couple. 

As Dylan went his way back to his quarters Trance and Harper started walking towards the door and home to their respectable rooms and as they were about to part their ways at a fork in the corridors Harper whispered in one of Trances pixie like ears,  
"One things for sure. Nothings ever gonna be the same again. Night baby."  
And with a final embrace and a good-night kiss they headed to each their own beds.

  


_The End_

  


*** 

**_Authors Note:_** Or is it? Please read and review -even if it's a flame: it's still a review! Do ya want more. Do you want me to shut the hell up? Tell me!!!!!  


  


  


  



	5. White Gold

White Gold **_DISCLAIMER:_** See first few chapters please!  


_**Authors Note:**ByMEtsGrlSOWot? Don't know what it means? E-mail me and I'll tell ya. But it should be pretty obvious if you've read the previous chapters! _  


  


**White Gold**

  


Trance and Harper lay in Harpers' room in each others arms watching a movie with the privacy mode engaged so that Andromeda would leave them alone, however, Harper wasn't paying much attention  
//Everything is perfect, everybody else has accepted it with open arms hll, they seemed to expect it. Well, except Tyr, but hey -he's a Nietchien. It's too good to be true.//  
"Trance, are you happy?"  


"Yes! Why wouldn't i be?"  


"I dunno, it's just that, i've never been with someone so long before. Especially someone i love as much as you."  


"Harper I love you with all my heart, and more." she said, wrapping her tail around his waist.  


"Really?"  


Frowning at her boyfriend she continued, "Yes, really. Why would i say it if it wasn't true? And whats happened to the confident Harper?"  


"He's, hiding. He'll be back soon."  


"Huh?"  


Pretending not to notice the look she gave him that was very simular to 'Are-you-nuts?' Seamus carried on,  
"Can I ask you a question?"  


"Sure Shay."  


"What's your race called?"  


"Shay, you know I ca-"  


"Please Trance." he pleaded,  


"Why?"  


"It's important. Plus, you know everything about me -it's only fair." 

Looking into his ice-blue eyes she saw that he really did only have good intentions so she made her decision.  


"You have to _swear_ you won't tell the others,"  


"I swear. Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye." 

"You're gonna have to do better than that mate!"  


"Umm, okay then. I swear on your life, my life and my families' graves." swore Harper, totally serious.  


"'kay. I've never told anyone this before so here goes. I'm from a planet called Esspocka in a galaxy that not you or anybody else knows about. It's a binary star system and there is only one inhabitable planet out of the 6 in the system.  
My race is called the Cohesspio, we have precognetive and self-healing abilities. But, the rest of my race they're, terrified of outsiders, to leave the systems themselves and what they might find if they did. For some reason though, i'm not. When i was little i always wanted to travel and explore but everything that could be explored in our system had been centuries ago. So, i left and didn't look back."  


"Wow. Didn't your family mind?"  


Tears came to Trances' eyes as she continued, but they did not fall, "They disowned me when I told them what I wanted to do."  


"Oh Trance, I'm _so_ sorry." hugging her tightly he let her continue about her family and past.  


"Don't be. They had always favoured my older brothers and sisters. I was the youngest of nineteen."  


"Whoah, is all i can say," letting go of Trance he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small purple box, the same shade as her skin.  


"What's that Shay?" asked Trance as she got up and sat cross-legged on the sofa,  


"You'll see in a minute," getting down on one knee Harper put out his hand and held Trances', "Trance Gemini. Will you do me the honour of being my purple, sparkly wife?"  


"Yes!!!!!!!!!"  


Opening the box he revealed an elegant white-gold ring with 'Trance Gemini' engraved into it, hesistating before putting it onto her finger he remembered something, "You _do_ know what marriage is don't ya Trance?"  


"Yes silly! I asked Beka what it was when i heard some people talking about it."  


"Phew. Somebody up there _does_ like me after all!" grinning like a two-year old with candy he slid the ring onto his now fiancées' slender finger. While he did so Harper looked into his wife-to-be's eyes;   
//They look like black holes and I'm lost in them already.//  


With this done he picked Trance up off the sofa and swung her around, content listening to her glee full giggling.  
Putting her down they leaned in and began kissing each other gently, at firs, until it became impossble to restrain themselves. Lowering themselves onto the bed they unified.  


  


*********

  


_**Authors Note:** Yet another chapter done! Jeez, this was s'posed to be a short story -as in finishing after Truely, Madly, Deeply!!!!! Do you want some more, well review and tell me!!!!! }:)_


	6. Knots and Names

Knots and Names

  


  


  


Disclaimer: Go back a few chapters to find them please.  
Authors Note: Yay! Thats all I'm sayin. you'll just have ta read!  


*********  


Rev Bem stood in front of Trance and Harper in the Recreation Room with Beka and Rommie stood behind Trance and Dylan behind Harper -Tyr wasn't in the room.  
Trance was wearing a beautiful flowing indigo dress that did nothing to disguise the bulge in her lower abdomen. Her hair hung loosely around her face with a purple flower tucked behind each ear to highlight the coloured streaks. Three-quarter length sleeves went pefectly with the bouquet of purple lilys held.  
Harper had ditched his usual Hawaiian style shirt and baggy pants for more formal attire. He was wearing black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue tie and a black tuxedo jacket -even his hair had been combed until it was almost neat.  
Dylan had adorned his best High Guard Uniform as had Rommie, Beka had even put on a red sleeveless dress that fell to just below her knees and Rev Bem was wearing a white cloak.  
The room had brightly coloured streamers and banners hung everywhere and a spotlight had been directed at Trance, Harper and Rev while they said their vows.  


"Trance, from the first time I saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful thing in the universe. When I'm sick -which happens a lot, you look after me just about non-stop. You're my light in the dark and I want to be with you until the end of time and after that. You're my purple sparkly babe and I will never let you go: I promise." As Harper recited his vows nervously he knew he had never been surer of anything in his life.  


"Shay when I first spoke to you I thought you were so funny, sweet and later on caring and in a universe that is so cold and unforgiving that is hard to find. I love, still love and will never stop loving everything about you for all eternity. I want to be with you until there is nothing left any where." Trance said, holding Harper's proffered hand they turned to face Rev.  


"Do you Trance Gemini take this Seamus Harper to be you lawful wedded husband? Through sickness and health, till death do you part?"  


"I do." Beka gave her a silver ring to put on his finger -it was a perfect fit.  


"And do you, Seamus Zelzazny Harper take this Trance Gemini to be your lawful wedded wife? Through sickness and health, till death do you part?" 

"I do." smiled Harper, Dylan gave him another silver ring and Harper slid it onto his wife's' ring finger. 

"You may now kiss the bride." Rev finished. Everybody cheered as the young couple embraced each other and kissed. When they parted Harper felt Trances' stomach and whispered, 

"Whoa, I have an amazingly beautiful wife and two kids on the way. Hang on a sec'. I thought the universe hated me?" 

Everybody danced as some old music began to play, from one of Rommies archives; they were all laughing until their sides hurt at one point while Dylan tried to do the 'Macarana'.  
They Tyr stalked in and everything became silent (talk about a party pooper!) he stomped over to Harper, who took a step back from the towering Nietchien but what happened next wasn't what he had expected: Tyr congratulated him. 

"You may have mated with another species -and your genes are far from perfect, but you are a husband and a father -congratulations." With that the Nietchien clapped him on the back rather awkwardly and walked over to Beka. The chatter resumed and they 'partied' until the early hours of the morning when Harper and Trance went to bed because the latter was getting tired.  


  


Three Months Later.........  


Everywhere on the Andromeda was quiet -even the droids had stopped working. Nobody was on the command deck or in the engineering or the gym. Dylan, Harper, Rev and Tyr were waiting outside of the Medical Deck anxiously either pacing up and down or leaning against a wall. Mean while Trance, Beka and Rommie were inside. The afore-mentioned was a laying on a bed with her hair plastered around her face soaked with sweat and her face portraying how exhausted she was with the way her eyes were half-closed, and the normal perky atmosphere around her was gone. 

"C'mon Trance, just one more push and half of it will be over!" encouraged Rommie. 

"I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" As she said it Trance pushed with all her might. Then a screeching sound came from the newly born baby! 

"Well done Trance it's a beautiful little girl. A few more of those pushes and the other will be out too!" said Beka as she watched Rommie -rather queasily, as Rommie cut what seemed to be the umbilical cord that done she wrapped him snugly into a blanket and placed him in Trances arms. 

"One more push?" asked Trance, 

"Yup -then it'll all be over." assured Beka 

"Here GOOOOES!" finally it was over repeating the same procedure as before Rommie put the baby into Trances arms as well. 

"That was it Trance -last one. It's a gorgeous baby boy! Can the guys come in now?" congratulated Beka, 

"Yes." She looked down at the twins with awe -they were perfect. Harper came rushing in ahead, as he skidded to a halt at Trances bed he stared wide-eyed at the babies.  
The girl had pale purple sparkly skin, the same shade as her mums, blonde hair like Harper as well as his gorgeous blue eyes and elfish ears. The boy had normal coloured skin except for the fact that it too was sparkly, he had one blue eye and one brown, his hair was blonde and he also had elfish ears. 

"Wow." was all he managed to say, "Can I?" he gestured to the girl, Trance nodded and smiled. Carefully and gently Harper nervously picked up the girl and held her close to his chest -she stopped screaming.  
Dylan and Tyr said their congratulations and left with Beka and Rommie to leave them alone.  


"So, err, what do ya wanna call them?" asked Harper, still cradling the baby. 

"I don't know, but can we talk about it another time? I'm just so tired." 

"Yeah sure baby!" kissing her forehead Harper lay the twins into a cot as his wife quickly drifted into an exhausted sleep.  
Two days later Trance and the twins were released from Med. Deck to a brand 'new' room. The day after Trance had told everybody that she was pregnant Dylan had had all of their stuff moved into a much bigger room-it even had separate rooms for Harper to put all of his 'projects' in and another that was being used as a nursery.  
A double bed sat in the middle of the wall opposite the main door that led to the corridor, two couches (one purple and one blue), two armchairs in the same colours and a 'tv screen' sat to the right. An open doorway to the left near led to a cluttered room with a desk sat in a corner with flexi's and bits and pieces scattered all over it -much like the floor.  
Another doorway opened to the right (near the 'living room') into a bright yellow and purple room, two cots sat side by side each with a mobile of stars and planets hanging above it and assortments of baby toys had been put around the room.  
One night when the twins were asleep the couple lay down on their bed listening to some music discussing names,  


"Sooo, what about Toni for the girl?" Harper asked while he stroked her tail 

"Isn't it a bit short?" 

"Wadda ya mean? Toni Gemini-Harper is plenty a mouth full isn't it?" 

"Another thing about my race is that we all have long names -at least four, we consider it good luck." 

Harper's' face creased with confusion as he answered, clearly not understanding, "Yeah but you only have one name -two if you include Gemini I guess.... Hey you didn't tell me that about your race!" 

"I didn't think to tell you besides: you learn something-new everyday. Trance Gemini is the shortened version anyway." 

"Wadda ya mean?" Harper asked again, looking at his wife still confused. 

"It's really Trance-Aquilla, Isabel, Lavina, Freda, Violette, Andrea, Hazel, Olwin, Elfreda, Imigim, Sybil, Innnez, Gretta, Addella, Iriss Gemini." Trance said, taking a deep breath. 

"Whoa, and I thought Seamus Zelzazny Harper was a mouthful. So you want real long names -err, how are we gonna chose exactly?" Harper said, stunned. 

"If you make a list of boys and girls names that you like and I do the same then we put them together and decide which ones go and which ones stay?" 

"Sounds great!" 

The pair set to work on a spare pair of flexi's, over six hours and many names later they came up with their children's names. Exhausted the pair fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day when everybody was in the mess hall (including the twins) Harper and Trance stood up and gathered everybody's attention by a way in which Harper turned the lights off then on again- with Andromedas' permission of course. 

"Okay, guys? Last night we decided on the names of the twins, seeing as calling them 'the twins' 'the girl' and 'the boy' is kinda getting' on our nerves cos it's kinda, oh I dunno -annoying? So we thought that we would give you the choice of either the sugar coated version or just plain straight up," said Harper while he held the boy cradled in his arms. 

"You chose Mr. Harper," said Dylan, 

"Okay," glancing at Trance, his children and friends he flipped a coin in his mind and made the choice, "The boy is called Michael-Scott: that's one name, Harry Leo, Dylan Tyr Bem, Gemini-Harper. And the girl is called Toni-Fay: one name as well, Amy Naomi, Faith Beka Rommie, Gemini-Harper." 

The rest of the crews' (except Tyrs' who just seemed a bit taken a back) jaws dropped at the long names and the fact that they had included their names in their childrens'. 

"Oh you guys put our names in their names -that is so sweet! Thank you! I never thought you guys would do that Now please tell me that was straight up cos I am going to have trouble remembering all of those names." Beka said, smiling at them like a mother. 

"Ahhh -no." Trance gulped, "Shay, if you would?" 

"Ya sure. Michael's full name is Michael-Scott, Harry Leo Daniel, Jack Seamus Dylan, Tyr Bem Jake Declan Gemini-Harper." He paused for a breath of effect and carried on. "Toni's full name is Toni-Fay, Amy Naomi Faith, Daisy Grace, Trance Beka Rommie, Catrina Siobhan Gemini Harper. Whew that's gonna be a tough one to yell!" he joked. "Yeah but we just call them Michael and Fay." 

  


  


  


  


*********  


_**Authors Note:** lol, sorry it took sooooo long but -I have no good excuses unless you count the fact that school is giving out loadsa homework. I have one thing for you to decide now -yes you as the lovely people who review my stories (I love ya all!) do you think that I should write the story of the twins growing up in a seperate story, in this one, or not bother and leave it at this?  
_

P.S. I have another story, err, brewing? In my head so the next chapter of Mixed Up is gonna take awhile because of the reason I just stated and the fact that I have NO IDEA what to write! g2g, cya!  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
